The Mysteriousness of the Ticking Clock
by Sparklerush
Summary: Colette/Ian


That stupid guy, making stupid accusations that she was so stupid that she probably couldn't even read a whole book. He even added that she couldn't get through it even if she focused all of her will-power on it. She would show him! Colette stomped up to the library and peered inside; seeing that the coast was clear, she allowed herself in. She idly walked through the rows of books until she randomly selected one: 'The Mysteriousness of the Ticking Clock' by some-old-guy-that-probably-died-a-hundred-years-ago. Colette huffed and sat herself down at a lone desk, currently occupied with the thoughts of proving Ian wrong.

She never intended on actually _liking_ the book, but she did and it was hopeless to drag herself away from it. She probably sat there for hours, unmoving and in her own little world. Well, not her own little world but a world created by this old guy who probably had a few loose screws. But she was so absorbed in such a world that she didn't even notice the sounds of the door opening and closing; she didn't even notice the sound of footsteps growing closer and closer to her.

Colette didn't notice anything until the book was snatched up from her. She quickly turned, with the expression of worry on her face. Maybe it was the owner of the library, mad that she intruded or something. But, no, it wasn't. Her brow furrowed as she looked at the person who stood before her, none other than the devil himself: Ian. She stood and tried to grab the book, but Ian only responded with an obnoxious yawn before raising the book above his head, hanging in a place that Colette could never hope to reach. But she tried her hardest, really she did. Colette jumped and pushed, but it was no use.

"I never thought you'd actually make an appearance in a _library_, Colette," he said, with a wicked smile that Colette wished she could kick off his face. She could only respond with another push, with her accusatory finger sticking out at him shortly after, "For YOUR information, I just finished reading that book." Her finger moved to point at the book, making it apparent that she did, indeed, read that book.

Ian only stood there in silence. That stupid grin that he usually sported around her was wiped off his face. Colette placed her hands on her hips in triumph, with her own wicked grin spread across her face. "Betcha didn't see that one comin'!" Oh, her pride was definitely growing, he could tell. And he could feel his being diminished under her own, because she had read a whole book. He actually began to wonder how long she had been in the library – WAIT.

"Prove it." His words were short, not-so-sweet and to the point. Colette crossed her arms and looked away like she was disinterested, "If you insist." She took in a deep breath, dramatically. Why? Because she knew it got on his nerves. "The character Ginger is a prostitute who secretly wants to change her ways really bad, so on one fateful day she meets Gregory, who is a clock maker guy, and he helps her overcome her… prostitute-ish ways." She uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on her hips. Colette's hip swayed to the side and she put on an even cockier smile, if it were possible.

Damn it, she made it possible. "And they both die in the end in each others arms. There! I've proven that I can read a book, and I even did it in one sitting!" Her achievement just sickened him for some obvious reason, but then there was a feeling of pride in her that settled in the pit on his stomach. He didn't like that feeling. Ian opened the book, which had no description that she could have just parroted off, and skimmed it. Sure enough, she was right. He hated knowing she was right.

Ian placed the book on the desk and turned to leave. Colette noticed and, of course, raced after him. "Hey! Where do you think you're going? No good job? Nothing?" Ian turned to face her and he shrugged. "You should go home, it's getting late," he said, in his assertive policeman tone. Colette fumed, "I'm NOT a little kid! You can't tell me what to do." Ian shrugged again, turned on his heel, and exited the door.

But Colette didn't follow him. No. Instead, she turned in the opposite direction and walked around the library, searching for more interesting books to read.


End file.
